Fellowship of the Galaxy - TV Series Concept
Fellowship of the Galaxy Synopsis In our galaxy, the Milky Way galaxy, there are three distinct regions in it. These three parts are the Alpha, Omega and Orion Regions. The Alpha Region is the left part of the galaxy where the humans live in peaceful harmony within their own solar system. However, in the Omega Region which is the center of the Milky Way galaxy – is where all the other alien inhabitants interact in both good and bad ways. While many species are at odds with each other, there is a subtle form of peace amongst the Omega Region’s inhabitants. However, the Orion Region, the right side of the galaxy, is the most mysterious of them all. It is almost completely undiscovered as it takes almost 3 Earth years to reach it and those brave few who have attempted to explore it never come back. Nobody knows for sure what is out in the Omega region but it is mostly just vast space and stars, except for two planets. These two planets are close to one another and hardly ever interact. The first planet is home to a savage warrior race that believes in conquest and terror, only known as the Fenge. But the other planet is home to the Auroraians, a pacifist race that prefers peaceful solutions and refuses to fight, even if their lives would be destroyed. One day, the Fenge attacked and almost completely wiped out the Auroraian race in one Earth week. A small group of survivors found a small, heavily - damaged spaceship and tried to escape with the hope of preserving the Auroraian race and culture. But none of them knew how to pilot the ship or how to use it so the ship drifted for 5 Earth years. One day, a lone alien only known as a Breegle found the ship – old and creaking and as he boarded it – he only saw death and sadness as he found all of the group dead from starvation and disease. He did, however, find one remaining person – a young boy who was in stasis. The alien woke him up and when they interact is when our story finally begins. Characters Heroes · Maru – the last surviving member of his race and the main protagonist of this series. He was born to a race that had never known conflict outside or inside their own world so they were unfamiliar with new things such as technology. He does not remember much of his past but over the course of the series, he will slowly remembering things such as his origin and real identity. His full name is Sekamaru – the name of a great Auroraian warrior who will save his people. · Lachelle '– the main female protagonist and Maru’s love interest. She is a member of the Xenaite race but was found as another captured gladiator forced to fight. She was part of a bargain that her eldest family lost at and she was the prize. She fights hard and doesn’t give her enemies second chances. However, she doesn’t appear until the 3rd/4th/5th arc of the story. She is also very hard with emotions since her family sold her and doesn’t open up much to her new friends. · '''Jinzerat '- a noble and proud warrior who became well known for being a defector in his planet’s civil war. He was hunted for years before becoming a member of Maru’s team. Later, in the ultimate act of self-sacrifice, he will give his life to protect Maru and give them an escape route. · 'Aristo – '''a Breegle scout who is actually the 1st alien that Maru encounters from this new area of the galaxy and the one who released him from his supposed stasis. While he is extremely skilled and knowledgeable, he is a bit of a chatterbox and was sent to where he found Maru just so his people could have some peace and quiet. However, he knows when to mellow out and how to fight and actually becomes the friend Maru relies on the closest when it comes to situations. · '''Boranok '- the best friend of Jinzerat and will be his replacement as the series progresses. He is of the same species as Jinzerat and not only were they best friends but they were also blood brothers and made a vow if one died, the other would take the duties of the deceased. Boranok thought that Maru had killed Jinzerat but after finding out the truth, he fulfills his vow to his bro. · '''Fahrenius – a warrior from a planet that has extremely hot and cold temperatures. He can use the powers of heat and cold and combine it with his weapons for elemental effectiveness. However, he must be stay in an environment that has heat and cold or else he will die. · Quartaz '– a Gemtarian warrior who is known of his strength, skills and good cooking. He is also very quick to adapt to certain situations and will sacrifice life and limb for his friends, literally. · '''Zjorn '– a Koirai warrior who, while claims he is of great importance – is really a beginner that was earning for adventure rather than being a simple High Warrior’s guard. · '''DS-'137-A/Digia' – a Codeoid mechanic who while it appears he is low on the Codeoidian culture, he is a bright inventor and scientist; although, most of his inventions end in disaster. However, he can split himself into multiple units and fight with a specialized arsenal at his disposal. He is also the smart one on the team because he can decipher and solve puzzles faster than anybody. · Xeejor '– a small yet unidentifiable alien that hides in the ship’s pipework. He says the ship is his and he will take it back from the invaders. However, he does have a good heart and is the only one who knows the true inner workings of the Eureka Comet and ALI as well. Inspiring by Stitch but what’s unique about him is he can shrink to even smaller sizes to avoid capture. He can also enlarge but this only happens when he breathes in a certain type of fume on the ship. · '''FireKhan '– a former prince of the Pyrethans who joins Maru and his team after being saved from execution. He is a very skilled warrior among his tribe but he also wields the ability to transfer the energy of one’s life force into another being or more commonly, into himself. He mostly stays silent but learns to open up due to the lively atmosphere aboard the ship. · 'Lady Stryfe '– a master thief in the galaxy and is especially known for being untrustworthy and backstabbing. She only joins Maru’s team to escape some police officers. She frequently tries to betray the team or escape but later, she seems to take a liking to Maru and especially Boranok and helps them out along the journey at random times, even if it deprives her of something of value. She also loves the color green. · 'ALI (Automaton Lifeform Initiator) '– the AI that manages the ship and has a female voice although it is genderless. It usually just follows orders but has been shown to take initiatives to prevent certain situations from happening and is very content as being the ship itself. Once every 6 cycles, she must reset and reconstruct herself and due to her being integrated into the ship, it means all available systems aside from life support must be shut down and rebooted. It will be revealed later that she is the “wife” of CREX and betrayed him for her values. More possibly coming '''Main Villains – The Fenge · Emperiator Elxan – the main antagonist of the series, the leader of the Fenge and has a mysterious past with Maru. It will be further explained that he is a direct copy of the original Maru before he died but due to a genetic code problem, he was discarded but later was found by the Fenge, raised, taught and rose to power in the Fenge hierarchy as their Emperiator. He possesses all the advanced abilities of both the Fenge and Auroraians, as well as a few others. He wields a unique weapon called the Spear of Tu’l’akon – the weapon of the Auroraian King. · Jalga’r – the main General of the Fenge and Elxan’s right hand man. He is very ruthless but it is known that he has some form of honor within his being and it helps the good guys many times. · Mag’Kloc '– the head strategist of the Fenge and Elxan’s left hand man. While he is a powerful warrior in his own right, he prefers to stay behind the lines and focus on strategy and tactics. · '''Jem’Neta '– a female Fenge who has a more feminine appearance to that of the male Fenge. · 'Fank’lor '– the main combat specialist of the Fenge and the one who trains all the forces. He himself, however, is somewhat elderly and imparts this knowledge to those worthy of him. · 'Fenge Forces '– the list of members that make up the bulk of the Fenge army. o '''Fenge Warriors o Fenge Wraiths ''' o '''Fenge Drones o Fenge Orgflyers o Fenge Eyechines o Fenge Inserkers o Fenge Ghoulings · More possibly coming Other Villains · CREX (Conqueror Release EXterminator) – '''a rogue AI program who served as the leader of the AI Campaigns. When he was defeated, the remaining AIs were taken along with him, however, he has survived and continues to be a major problem even in his weakened state. It is shown that he trusted ALI and is most vindictive of destroying her more than anything now. · '''The Oranrai – a select group of wealthy aliens and businessmen who attempt to manipulate events to a certain extent but their greatest achievement is turning the Synknights to their side, although nobody knows that publicly. They will run into Maru’s team from time and time and try to manipulate them but they fail every time so they will become nuisances to their investments. · Roarlex – a big, shiny alien with a very big mouth. He is known for his sound based attacks and uses them to capture his prey. He is never without his two lackeys Crimcraxx and Mortox. · High Knight Marliss – the leader of the Synights and the one who usurped the Synights true purpose of protection. He is brilliant in both body and mind and it’s why he was able to take over so easily when the Synights were weakened and managed to stay in power ever since. · More characters to come in due time…'…….. Other Characters/Allies · The “Original” Maru '– the original Maru from the planet Auroraia and the prince of their people. He was destined for great things but he can down with an incurable disease that the Auroraians had never seen before. But before he died, their best scientists obtained two DNA samples of him in the hopes of reviving/cloning him back with all his original memories and origins intact. However, one turned evil and the other doesn’t remember his past at all. · '''High Preator Mel’tu’lak '– the remaining high Preator of the Auroraian people. Unlike the original story, there was a second group of Auroraian fugitives who managed to escape and survive. They settled on the Oraishts’ planet and have lived peacefully while also learning more about the ways of the people in the Omega Region and understanding why their people were destroyed so easily. He sees Maru as the hope for their people and supports him in full. After their home is restored, he takes steps to make sure his people don’t make the same mistakes. · '''Marglik – a Synight who while young, was part of the Synights who believed in protecting the galaxy and saving the innocent. As of now, he is one of the very few who believe in the old ways, unlike the majority of the Synights who believe in money and power. When passing through “Synight space”, he is the one who helps them get by and even goes against his own people. · Pumator '– a Katite who is an experienced war hero from his many conquests and is the leader of his people. When the Fenge and their allies attack nearby systems, he decides it is time for the outlying worlds to come together to stop this threat, even if it is temporary and therefore forms the Galactic Peacekeepers, a volunteer group organized to fight off the incoming threat. · '''Meeril '– a Scritz who is a bit more humble than most of his species but works with Maru’s team. · '''U-'Li' – a beautiful female Arcphin who claims to help but teases with Maru’s feelings a lot. · Stritch '– a galaxy broker who often offers zilbills (the Omega Region’s currency) to those who need it. However, he also has a perfect set of bodyguards More possibly coming '''Races/Alien Species ' · '''Anglards – an aquatic and amphibious species that lives on a planet that is covered over 90% with water. They are part duck and part angler fish – when they dive into the water; they are able to breathe underwater and are able to make some of their body glow for sight. They also have acute senses of smell and in some cases, are able to fly underwater. · Giminauts – a small race that while most would think they are unworthy of a fight – they have earned a strong reputation of being some of the strongest species in the galaxy, due to their past ancestors being giants and having inherited their ancestor’s great strength and endurance. · Safphons – a plant warrior type species that displays earth based abilities that can be enhanced with their psychic abilities at the same. However, they cannot stay away from soil for long or they will begin to wither like real plants but even a small amount of soil will last a year for them. · Shrillians '''– a small race of flying creatures that can be heard from miles away because of their strong vocal cords and are commonly used as sentries, alarms and even sound based combat. · '''Nebulians – They are a species that lives amongst the stars and prefers to stay invisible to the rest of the galaxy. But they are able to manipulate gravity and anything cosmic related except a black hole and a supernova. If one is able to, however, make sure to stay far away as possible. · Gemtaurs – a rare bull species whose entire bodies are made of precious and valuable gems. They are highly prized throughout the galaxy and are often used to funnel wealthy businessman and ship owners. They can also regenerate what is cut off but it takes a great deal of time depending on the type of crystal their body is composed of – they are also great cooks. · Astruvians '– a humanoid like race but with the mind power of a super computer and some major differences such as three eyes, 8 fingers and toes on each hand and they change color based on the mood they are in but are mostly commonly colored in gold. They are also master scientists, inventors and builders – they can build items in days than take years to build. · '''Gransons '– a race of rock like creatures that are master builders and craftsman with any form of rock and stone. They also are ferocious fighters known for their strength and yet are peaceful. They can take their own limbs on and off and use them as weapons and if they lose a limb, they can carve a new limb and attach it like nothing happened. They also love to eat gemstones. · 'Swiplicks '– a small yet crafty race of creatures that are considered to be the slyest businessmen out in the galaxy. They are also very smart when coming up with get rich quick plans. They are known for their really big ears and it their culture, the bigger the ears – the more you control. · '''Auroraians – '''the race of aliens that Maru is a part of. They are extremely peaceful and have never heard or known of conflict, being a part of the galaxy that is vastly empty. · '''Laaxans – '''a humanoid race with different animal like features such as tough reptilian skin and owl like eyesight – all caused from their experiments of genetic manipulation. They are commonly used as mercenaries and bodyguards because of their heightened alterations. Those who achieve a humanoid appearance are considered to be the rulers of their respective castes. · '''Katites – '''a race of cat like aliens that are known for their heightened speed and agility. They are also very prideful of their coats and get really volatile when it is damaged or out of place. They are also very well known for their senses of sight, sound and smell and their wacky battle tactics such as using tails to make quick attacks. Those that can walk on two legs are their leaders. · '''The Fenge – a race of brutal and sadistic warriors who lived in the same part of the galaxy as Maru’s race – the Auroraians. They are also the main antagonist species of the series. They are a mix between the Borg and the Yuuzhan Vong but with the destructive might of barbaric warriors · The Ti’Kul – an Indian tribe like species who ride on swift animals to do battle. They are highly skilled in all forms of projectile weapons and have a strong sense of bravery and loyalty. They burn markings onto their heads to signify their place amongst their tribesman, good & bad. · Negroven – a species of aliens that are one with the darkness and are able to use dark magic and forces that those of the light would surely be susceptible to. However, there are some who are able to withstand light and they are also some who use their dark based abilities honestly. · Codeoids '– a species of cybernetic robotic aliens who the Astruvians consider to be one of their equals as well as their rivals. They are robotic in nature and have developed a very advanced society with some of the most advanced weapons and spacious living quarters one can provide. They are also considered to be some of the best teachers due to their knowledge and other skills · '''The Spacewrights '– a group of different aliens that are considered to be the best ship designers, builders and makers. They also have a kind spirit and usually will work for free if it is for a good cause. They are also knowledgeable about every ship out there and every ship they have built. · 'Starpyres '– a race of aliens that feed off of the energy from stars in order to survive. They are rather primitive but they are able to survive in space and can fight with a lot of tenacity when they haven’t eaten for quite some time. They usually have a very stingy but upbeat personality. · 'Duoians '– a species of aliens that always have identical twin offspring and have the ability to either merge themselves together into one or to stay separate with different personalities. Most are entertainment performers but there are those who are smart and intellectual. · 'The Scritz '– an alien species that while their name suggests something sinister; they are actually a very forthcoming and highly honorable species. They are known for their extensive organization skills and have the most extensive collection of the galaxy’s history. They are also some that are travelers and have collected information that’s unknown to most in the universe. · 'Jubataks '– an alien species that have a strong affiliation with the spirits and the dead. They can hear voices that no one else can hear and can use powers that no one else can use. · 'Xenaites '– an alien species of women warriors who are extremely skilled but also hired as gladiators for fights amongst planets. They are extremely expensive and should not be taken lightly. They are also expert trackers, marksmen and one of the most beautiful alien species. · 'The Giver and the Taker '– two god-like beings who, when found by anyone, can grant anything that one desires but they must give something up in place of that wish. · '''Trillugs – a species of drawf pig like aliens that are not only strong in battle but are also experts in mining and the use of electric powers. Their blood is actually liquefied electricity that can be used in place of oil or manufacturing as regular power. They can also turn their bodies into electricity to travel at high speeds. They are regularly hunted, captured and used as generators. · Arcphins '– an aquatic alien species that are able to travel at extreme speeds underwater and can survive in the coldest weather conditions possible. They are also well known for their edible snow & ice sculptures made of different flavors due to their arms having carving knife like fins. · '''Volmers '– a race of fire salamander like aliens that make their homes in active volcanoes and aren’t worried about being fried; they prefer the volcanos to erupt frequently because it’s how they cook their food. They are in a long standing war with the Arcphins for territory. · 'Breegles '– a species of humanoid flying eagles that roam the skies of their planet. They are extremely strong warriors and some are known as the best pilots and navigators in the galaxy. · '''The Toth – a humanoid alien species with very long fingers, feet and multiple arms but are small in nature. However, don’t let their appearance fool you – there are considered to be #1 in terms of designers and craftsman in almost every profession in the galaxy. They are also one of the wealthiest species in the known galaxy and their products and services don’t come cheap. · Quarliths'' ''– a mysterious alien species that no one seems to know much about but all that is known about them is in terms of brutality and destruction, they come into 2nd to the Fenge. They also tend to live wherever there are dark caverns and they speak an unknown language. They shroud themselves in shadows, their faces are never seen and they are the natural enemy of the Gate Councilors and soon, they will go to war against them allied with the Fenge. · Fyrethans '– a species of humanoid dragon that have gotten a pretty bad reputation for being evil incarnate when it fact, most are good and peaceful with a few being bad. They have strong fire and air based abilities, can fly at high speeds and have impenetrable skin. They also have a sixth sense that allows them to sense the aura of enemies and whether they are friends or foes. · '''Virutoks '– an alien species that always view themselves as people of grandeur and fortune but they are considered by most to be insignificant. However, this train of thought can be costly. · 'Paravrain '– an alien species that uses mind controlling parasites and biological weapons to fight for them. They have very snobby personalities but they are susceptible to many weaknesses. · 'Trothians – '''a swamp like species that literally become like the swamp to take shape into anything they wish, from an animal to a tree to that of a humanoid but are very sentient. · '''Sinderions '– a race of lava aliens that can become solid lava and or solid magma beings. They are known as very dangerous yet weak minded but when they punch, they can instantly incinerate or burn their opponents, unless you have a special defense against their attacks. · 'Furocans '– a caveman like race that doesn’t have a whole lot of significance in the galaxy except for two key things; their great strength as well as their way of life which is extremely peaceful. · 'Pawtraks '- a race of wolf/hound like aliens. They are known for their strong senses but most noticeable for their giant ears. They also known for being very clumsy for stepping on them. · 'The Synights '– a group of knight like aliens from different species who, while they claim they are looking out for the galaxy and protecting it, are rather corrupt now after the AI Campaigns. · 'Musconans – '''a slug like species that is very slow in speech and in attitude, always thinking of the worst rather than the best – most aliens prefer to stay away from their planet but the slime they produce has some of the best healing properties in the galaxy so they have no choice. · '''Wargleas – '''another alien race that strives on war and some are well known for their military accomplishments. This species and the Fenge have a mutual partnership between the two. · '''Truklans – '''a species that is known for their long noses and limbs. Some have even become trackers due to their ability to smell scents extremely well and accurately. · '''Koirai '– a race of humanoid fish like aliens that follow a traditional samurai like lifestyle. They are very honorable when they do battle, either on land or in the water, and are very displeased when there is dishonor shown. They also have the unique ability to survive out of water for 3 days but they must keep hydrated or else they will cease to exist and be turned into sea foam. · 'Illipan – '''these are one of the most unique aliens in the sense they are flat. They literally cling onto any service and are able to conceal themselves like chameleons due to their bodies being able to take different shapes. They may not seem like much but some they can be dangerous. · '''Cythrax – '''one of the most unusual races in the Omega Region – they are literally gas like beings that float around. Nobody knows what their true forms are like but by condensing certain elements into themselves, they are sometimes able to attain a solid or a liquid form. Their specialty is in crafting poisons and other dangerous gases to use against their enemies, although there are those who choose to only immobilize enemies rather than destroy them outright. · '''The Trocks – '''a small race of forest aliens that live in trees but don’t take them lightly – they are considered to be tough fighters and can adapt to almost any weather or situation that occurs. · '''The Oraisht '– a peaceful race who used to be conquerors but abandoned that lifestyle and now, live on farms and plantations. In fact, when the Auroraian faction landed on their world, they allowed the Auroraians to stay with them and offered to help them until they can return home. · '''Steelabs – an aquatic crab like species that is made of solid steel and yet, are sentient and organic beings. And the best part about them is they don’t rust under the water and can withstand extremely low pressure in deep underwater crevices. It is also speculated amongst alien scholars that they have a secret energy source that could save planets but is unproven. · Barxers – a land based alien species that live on the barks of different trees. The planet they live on as hundreds of different trees that grow their bark back instantly. Each type of bark has different properties but most are for healing and defense. They are also able to control the landscape and use the trees, and other natural fauna, to their advantage in battle. · Quanzians '– a race of aliens that are masters in not only the study of particle based attacks and weapons but also in physics and science. They have very useful and extraordinary abilities but they are unaware of this and don’t use them a lot because of the fear of destroying each other. · '''Natmorphs – '''a race of metamorphic like aliens that if given a DNA sample of a subject, they can instantly become them, with voices and memories. AS such, they are considered to be the best with spy and infiltration and they don’t come cheap. However, their people have long had an unstable government and in short, their morphing abilities have been outlawed for years. · '''The Gate Councilors '– a race of powerful aliens shrouded in different colored cloaks that guard the gateway between the Alpha and Omega Regions. All that is known about them is they are as old as the galaxy itself and should not be taken lightly. They have also taken a vow of silence over time but will fight to keep the gate and the regions separated. They do have one weakness; the Quarliths are their natural enemies and are almost powerless when they are near them. · 'The Travelers '– a group of aliens that paved the way for the establishment of the known regions in the galaxy but now, they are all put a piece of history best left forgotten by most. Definitely more coming '''Planets · Quario – the home of the Anglard species · Boule III – the home of the Giminauts · Terad '''– the home of the Safphons · '''Borealis – the home of the Auroraians but is now decimated from the Fenge onslaught. · Fenge-Xa – the home of the Fenge species; a world of pure darkness and monstrosity. · Rickrak '– the home of Jinzerat’s species and being involved in a centuries long civil war. · '''Astro IV '– the main home of the Astruvians. They destroyed the previous three Astro class planets before finally building one that was stable enough for civilization and development. · 'Femina '– the home of the Katite species · Work in progress '''Weapons · The Sctar Staff – a legendary weapon that has only been wielding by a select few warriors. It is said to have a mind of its own and can read its wielder’s mind. It can break apart into various weapons that are needed such as a staff, swords, shotos, nunchuks – you name it, it can do it. · The Ji’Maka '''– the personal weapon of Lachelle and a treasured family heirloom. It looks like a simple sword but can come apart into multiple blades that spin like a sword whirlwind. · ''Stormy'' – the personal lance weapon of Aristo that lets him manipulate air currents for flight. · 'The ''Scornath '– Jinzerat’s personal weapon – a double edged sword with a center that can fire electrical blasts. It is said it belonged to the king of his homeworld and as a sign of good will before he passed, he gave the sword to Jinzerat to keep it safe from the generals. · '''Ruby Pikes '– the dual weapons of Quartaz – two long pikes with ruby carved points that can cut through anything and can withstand many attacks – when combined, they form a deadly staff. · 'Criterarran Gauntlets '– the main weapons of FireKhan; a set of ancient gauntlets that are part of the royal bloodline. Developing now '''Vehicles/Starships · '''The ''Eureka Comet – a special and highly decorated ship that has a built in artificial intelligence – a rare technology in a ship. The ship was abandoned by its previous owner after a skirmish with intergalactic pirates but later rebuilt and refurbished to be used as Maru and his team’s main means of transportation. It is speculated it used to be a warship that once took down 12 large cruisers by itself but in the meantime, it is what is known as home by those who inhabit it. · The Ti’Cho’xo’i '– The Fenge’s main flagship and Elxan’s personal warship in the fight in the Orion Region. It has many weapons and traps inside and outside it’s metal organic material body. · '''The ''Srk’t’kar '– the small ship that Maru was found on – it has long since been abandoned in space. · '''The ''Morph Chaser '– a small fighter ship that attaches to the Eureka Comet. It acts as a primary defensive option when the ship itself cannot defend. · '''The ''Justice Pursuer '– the Synknight’s main battleship, base of operations and living quarters. · '''The ''Scribbler ''' · '''The ''North Gazer'' '' More coming'' Notable Events – Past, Present and Future · The AI Campaigns – was considered to be a dark time amongst the Orion Region. In the past, AI programs were in everything but most became self-aware and took over entire worlds. However, thanks to groups like the Synights and various alien races – the rogue AI Program were defeated but laws were implemented that prevented AI Programs from being used again unless it was absolutely necessary for certain worlds, such as the Codeoid world. However, not all AI Programs went rogue as ALI betrayed her fellow programs and helped the aliens win but at the cost of going down with the Eureka Comet and being offline for several decades. · The Pen’dak '– this is known in the Fenge language as “The New Age” and is feared by all who dare oppose the Fenge and all their allies. · '''The Joining '– this is the event that will take place amongst the remaining free species of the Orion Region when the Fenge and their captured forces start to overrun the region. Pumator, who organized this event, becomes the groups’ first elected Presitor and organizes the defense against the Fenge who want to go to Earth as well as capture Maru and his band of friends. More coming '''Books/Episodes · Book 1/Arc 1 · Book 2/Arc 2 · Book 3/Arc 3 · Book 4/Arc 4 · Book 5/Arc 5 · Book 6/Arc 6 · Book 7/Arc 7 · Book 8/Arc 8 · Book 9/Arc 9 · Book 10/Arc 10 · Book 11/Arc 11 · Book 12/Arc 12 Category:Fanon Category:Zachattack31